Thorin's Decision
by Opal1030
Summary: They're out in the middle of nowhere, miles from civilization. Not the ideal place to become sick. Yet, when one of his nephews falls ill, Thorin is faced with a tough decision. To treat the lad out in the Wild could kill him, but there's no time to move to a better location. And not treating him definitely will kill him. Thorin can only hope the decision he makes is for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic features Fili. He's my favorite of the 13 and there just aren't enough stories centered around him. Thorin also has an important role, as the summary indicates. Hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I will say this once and once only, I do not own The Hobbit or any if it's characters._

It started at his naval. A dull throb that gradually gravitated to his lower abdomen. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but not overbearing, and so Fili gave little thought to it, thinking it was simply his stomach disagreeing with the Elven cuisine they had feasted on back in Rivendell.

The Company had left the Hidden Valley only that morning just as the Sun was rising on the horizon. There were no farewells exchanged between the Dwarves and the Hobbit, Bilbo, and their Elven host. They simply left making their way to the Misty Mountains where they would wait for the Grey Wizard. If all went well, the journey would take about two days.

They had stopped for a brief break. Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin huddled off to the side looking over the map. The others took this time to rest and deal with personal matters. Fìli had also taken up on the opportunity, but found he was not able to relieve himself.

They moved on up hills, across fields, and through streams. The dull ache in Fili's stomach slowly changed into a sharp pain on the lower right side. Just as before it was uncomfortable, but not enough to keep him from pressing on. He was a dwarf, a Prince of the House of Durin, he would not allow a little pain to burden him.

By mid day they stopped for a brief meal of bread and dried meat. Ori, Dori, and Bilbo had gathered berries along the way which served as an after meal treat.

Fili loved berries, and any other time he would've had to restrain himself from taking more than his fair share of the sweet, juicy treat. So when Bilbo offered a small handful to the young dwarf, to everyone's surprise he declined the offer.

"Are you alright?" Kili, his younger brother, asked.

"Of course," Fili replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You turned down berries. You've never turned down berries."

"Not hungry is all." It wasn't a lie, he had hardly ate his piece of bread and meat, not having much of an appetite.

"Is that all?" Thorin asked, studying his eldest nephew. There was sweat on Fili's brow - of course they all had sweat on their brows - but this was more than what was normal, strands of gold hair clung to the sides of his face, and there was a glossy sheen over his pale blue eyes.

Fili only offered his uncle a firm nod of his head. He wasn't about to admit he felt slightly warm beneath the collar. He didn't want to burden anyone.

Though not absolutely satisfied, the King decided not to push the matter, informing his heir it would be a while before they stopped again and he best try to finish his meal.

He was able to get a few more bites down, but still could not finish his portion. When it was time to move on, Fili wrapped the leftover bread and meat in a cloth, if his appetite returned later he could easily eat it on the road. It never did.

As the day drew on the pain gradually intensified. Every step he took only seemed to make it worse. He could also feel his temperature rising, and for the first time Fili was uncertain of how much further he could go.

"Fili, are you sure you're okay?" Kili asked walking along side his brother, who had fallen to the back of the line.

The blond assured the younger he was fine, but Kili did not buy this for a moment. Fili's pace had slowed significantly and he was  
sweating profusely despite having removed his fur collared coat.

"I'm fine, I promise," Fili said seeing the doubt on his brother's face, "I'm tired . . . it's been a long day that's all."

Kili still was not convinced, "Why don't you stop and rest? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind a break."

"I told you I'm fine," Fili snapped, wincing as he grabbed his side. The pain he had pushed through all day was suddenly unbearable. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Mahal!" Fili hissed, a skew of Khudzul swears following. He was bent over, eyes squeezed shut, and teeth clenched. He could hear his brother calling out to him, but his voice sounded distant as if there were miles between them.

"Fili?" Kili reached out for the blond. Upon feeling his brother's hand on his shoulder, Fili pushed him away spewing directly on the spot where he previously stood.

Kili looked on, unable to avert his eyes. He wanted to look away - honestly he did - but simply could not, and did not know why. It wasn't until he heard his uncle call out, did the dark hair dwarf turn away.

Thorin, who had been at the head of the line, made his way to his nephews at the rear. He wasn't running, but his gait was wide and his stride steady.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?" he asked coming to Kili's side. By now Fili was done loosing his lunch; possibly his breakfast as well. He remained bent over, hands on his knees, trying to gather his bearings.

"You alright?" Thorin inquired, studying his eldest for the second time that day.

"Aye, I'm okay," Fili assured them, straightening himself out.

"You sure?" the King asked, and as before Fili gave a solid nod of his head. This time, however, it was sincere for it _seemed_ he was relieved of his pain.

"Okay," the King's voice was low, then turning back to the rest of the Company he gave the order to move on making his way back to the head of the line.

They hadn't gone far, maybe ten steps, when the sharp, stabbing pain returned. Fili tried to ignore it, he had already caused a scene and did not wish for an encore. Yet, the ache in his side rapidly intensifying and with a few more step he was on his knees wincing.

"Fili? What's wrong?" there was panic in Kili's voice as he watched his brother curl into himself, "Fili!"

By now everyone had stopped to see what all the commotion was about. Thorin and Oin, the Company healer, ran toward the pair. Despite being twice the distance, Thorin made it to his nephew's side first.

Fili was rolled up in a ball on the ground with his arms wrapped around his mid-section. Kili was leaning over him, whispering comforting words in his ear, unsure if what else to do.

"Fili?" Thorin gasped falling to his knees beside him, brushing gold locks aside to see his nephew's face. It was clear the young dwarf was in agony, anyone could see it.

"What's the matter laddie?" Oin inquired, kneeling beside the fair prince.

Fili didn't respond, just curled into himself more.

It took a bit of coaxing, but eventually Thorin and Kili were able to get their kin to loosen up enough for Oin to examine him. Fili tried to sit up, yet it proved impossible, so he remained on his side his head cradled in his brother's lap.

"Does that hurt?" the old healer asked gently applying pressure to Fili's right side. Surprisingly this actually provided some relief. It wasn't until Oin removed his hand did the pain return and Fili was curling in on himself once again.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked, his blue eyes moving from his nephew to the healer.

Oin didn't say anything, but gave a subtle gesture with his own eyes that it would be best to speak elsewhere. The two elder dwarves rose to their feet and stepped away, leaving the brothers.

Kili did not like this one bit. Growing up whenever his mother and uncle would send him and Fili away, stating they needed to talk, he always knew it wasn't good. Of course that wasn't always the case.

They had walked a few yards, before coming to a stop. Standing face-to-face, Thorin repeated his question, "What's wrong?" The concern in his voice was evident.

Glancing back over to Fili, who still laid curled up on the ground, Oin let out a heavy sigh, then turning back to the boy's uncle and guardian, said, "This is not good...not good at all."

**Continue? Yay or nay? Your comments and thoughts are much appreciated**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and/or following.**

**Bory68 and jaymzNshed both of you guessed right.**

**Here's chapter 2; I can't promise chapter 3 will be posted as quickly, but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible.**

It had only been a moment since his uncle and the healer stepped away to have a word, but it felt like forever and Kili was becoming more and more anxious by the second.

Thorin and Oin had distant themselves far enough away making it impossible for Kili to hear the exchange. However, the young dwarf had a clear few of the two and watched intently as he tried to read their body language.

There wasn't much to read from Oin, save for the unsettling glance he gave to Kili's weeping brother. Fili was still curled up on the ground, clinging to himself, with his head on his brother's lap. The stabbing pain in his side had not wavered, steadily growing with every passing moment.

Subconsciously, Kili stroked his brother's gold mane as he continued to spy on his uncle and the healer. Oin was saying something to the King, and Kili guessed by the way the color drained from Thorin's face it wasn't good.

What were they saying? What was wrong?

A mutter pulled Kili from his trance. Looking down he saw Fili staring back up at him, his blue eyes rimmed with tears; his hair plastered to face with sweat. "What was that?" Kili lowered his ear to his brother's mouth.

"I'm cold," Fili said, barely above a whisper, as he laid there shivering despite the heat radiating of his body.

Kìli scanned the area around them to see if there was anything within his reach he could use as a cover. There wasn't.

"Is there anyway I can help?"

Turning his head, Kili saw Bilbo standing off to the right.

"Aye, a blanket, please," said the dark haired dwarf.

"A blanket? Give me a moment," Bilbo replied running off to fulfill the request. Kili watched the Hobbit scurry away, before returning his attention to his uncle and Oin, who were still conversing. Thorin was clearly stressed.

What were they talking about!? Kili had to know, but he didn't want to leave Fili alone.

The Hobbit returned a few seconds later carrying a soft, wool knit blanket.

"Is there anything else?" the Hobbit asked, as Kili took the blanket and spread it over his brother's body.

At first Kili said nothing, just simply glanced over at Thorin and Oin. Then looking to Bilbo said, "I need to check on something. Would you mind sitting with him?"

Bilbo was quite surprised Kili was willing to leave his brothers side, considering Fili's current state. The two were very close . . . always together. So he had no doubt whatever it was Kili had to take off must have been very, very important.

"Sure," the Hobbit nodded.

Kili offered a warm smile before he leaned over and whispered something in Fili's ear. Lifting Fili's head from is lap, Kili gently laid his brother's head on the ground. Then removing his heavy leather coat, he folded it best the could and tucked it under Fili's head. When he was convinced his brother was a comfortable as could be, he walked away leaving the blond in the Hobbit's care.

"And you're absolutely sure there's no other way?" Kili heard his uncle ask as he came to his side.

"There are other options, but this I'm afraid is the most promising," Oin tried his best to assure the King.

"Promising?" Thorin glared at the old healer, "Cutting him open is promising?"

"Cutting!" Kili jumped in, his brown eyes wide with fear, "Why are we talking about cutting?"

"Your brother has an infection," Oin informed the younger dwarf. Thorin could only run his fingers through his hair, as he listened to the healer repeat to Kili what he had previously told him.

Apparently a tiny tail, a worm-like thing, attached to the end of some organ in Fili's abdomen had become inflamed and had to be removed.

Kili started to throw a slew of questions at the healer; questions Thorin had asked only a moment before. Still, Oin patiently and honestly answered each one, understanding the young dwarf's fear.

For cutting someone open was not something to take lightly. Such procedures were only done in desperate need or as an absolute last result, for no remedy had yet been discovered that would cause the patient to loose consciousness. And those who were cut on, less than half survived.

"Can you not give him something?" Kili asked.

"Aye, for the pain," Oin replied his voice even, "but there is nothing I can give him for the inflammation."

"Well, could you not give him something for the pain and wait for his body to heal on its own?" suggested Kili.

"There's no guarantee his body will heal on his own, and if that thing should rupture before then - which it probably will - it would kill him."

"Mahal," Thorin sighed lowering his head, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the corner of his eyes. He had promised his sister he would look out for her sons on the duration of the quest. He was prepared for a number of scenarios, but not this.

Meanwhile, Kili glanced over his shoulder at his brother who had not moved. Bilbo was beside him dipping a rag into a bowl of water brought to him by Bifur. Wringing out the excess water, he laid the cloth on the prince's forehead. Fili's eyes were closed and even from a far, Kili could see the pain etched on his face. There had to be another way, he frantically thought. Then it hit him.

"The Elves!" he chimed, "We're only a days walk from Rivendell, if we could get Fili back there, Lord Elrond could help."

It seemed like a great idea! Even Thorin, who did not care for the Elves, had to agree. Unfortunately time was not on their side.

"Laddie, with the state Fili is in it would take more than a day. And if I was certain he could make the return journey we would've been gone by now." Oin admitted with regret.

As much as Thorin and Kili did not want to put Fili through the torture of being cut, Oin did not wish to go through with it either. The whole ordeal was never pleasant . . . having to strap the patient down, and the screams! Oh the screams! Wails that were not so easily forgotten.

Tears began to well in Kili's eyes as he truly began to understand the severity of the situation. It wasn't a matter of choosing the right or best option, it was a matter of choosing the lesser of the evils.

"Thorin, you're the boy's guardian," the healer said, "Whatever you decide."

Right a way the King did not respond, going over in his head all that had been discussed. It seemed the only way to treat Fili was to cut him open, and that could kill the lad. However not treating him would _definitely_ kill him.

What would he do if this was another one of his men? He'd let their kin make the decision, that's what he would do. But this wasn't just another one of his men, this was his nephew, whom he had raised from a small dwarfling that only came to his knee. Fili and Kili may have been his sister-sons, but they were very much his.

Anxiously, Kili and Oin awaited his decision, and just when they thought they couldn't take the silence any longer - especially Kili, Thorin said . . .

**I'll admit, Oin's knowledge of Fili's condition is well advanced for its time. However this is fanfiction, so we can pretend.**

**Also, when I started this I wasn't quite sure exactly where I was going with it. Now that I have a better idea, I'm thinking I may have to increase the rating on this piece to T (possibly M) considering what is to take place in the upcoming chapter. Or I may just keep the rating at K+ and simply give chapter 3 a rating all it's own. Not sure.**

**Anyway, please, please review. Your comments inspire me and put a smile on my face. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for following and reviewing. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter posted, but it was a difficult one to write. For a while I thought I was going to have rewrite the first two to make this one work, but luckily I didn't have to. (Though I may go back later and correct some spelling and grammatical errors). In the end I just let the chapter write itself and it ended up going in a completely different direction than I had planned. I think I like it though, and I hope you will to. So here we go.**

The sun was low on the horizon when Thorin sent Nori, Dori, and Bilbo off to find shelter for the night. Usually this was a task he'd assign to his nephews if it weren't for Fili's current state of poor health. He had specifically chosen the oldest Ri brother and the Hobbit because compared to the others Dori and Bilbo were the most finicky, especially Bilbo, and the King was certain the two would find a suitable place for what needed to be done.

Nori, on the other hand, was sent simply as a means to occupy him. The somewhat shady dwarf had rather sticky fingers and when left idle - which they had been since Fili's ordeal began - things tended to disappear. Thorin discovered early on in the quest that if Nori had something to do, not _quite_ as much went missing.

Looking back over his shoulder he saw his nephews sitting a short distance away. Both were quiet and solemn. A rarity for the two, especially the younger. Kili was sitting crossed legged on the ground beside his brother, plucking tiny blades of fresh spring grass from the ground. A frown painted on his young face, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

It was only moments before the brunette was pleading with Thorin upon hearing the King's decision. The two were still huddled off to the side with Oin.

"Uncle, no! He could die!" the younger dwarf said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice low so not to draw attention.

"And he will definitely die if we don't do anything," Thorin said resting a comforting hand on Kili's shoulder, "Trust me. I would not put him through this if I knew there was another way."

"But there is another way!"

"Kili..."

"Thorin please."

"Trust me."

Beside Kili, Fili was sitting up leaning against a tree - after quite a bit of groaning and help from his uncle and brother. The blond was consuming some kind of concoction Oin had mixed up. The apothecary said it would help ease his pain. Thorin guessed it was rather potent by the way Fili's face would scrunch and twist each time the foul mix touched his tongue. Still the pain was far worse and at length the blond consumed every last drop.

Thorin had spoken with Fili about what he and Oin discussed and the decision that was made. Like his brother, Fili also tried to change his uncle's mind. His pleads choked with tears, a tremble in his voice. Though it broke his heart to see his nephew so broken, Thorin stuck by his decision promising his heir to be with him every step of the way.

After awhile Dori, Nori, and Bilbo returned, having found a shelter. The walk to the encampment was about a quarter of an hour, but the path was relatively easy to navigate.

"...once you reach the creek follow it northeast until you come to a fork. Take a right and you'll see the overhang about an eighth of a mile down to the right," Nori explained to Thorin and Dwalin, as the Company prepared to move again.

In Dori, Nori, and Bilbo's absence the Company was had divided the bags Fili was towing amongst themselves. Thorin having taken his nephew's double sword scabbard.

Walking over to his nephews, Thorin stopped in front of the two. "Are you ready?"

Kili said nothing, just gave a slight nod and reluctantly pushed himself up off the ground. Fili on the other shook his head, "Just a little longer."

Thorin and Kili looked down at their kin. Fili's cheek's were flushed and his forehead still glistened with sweat, yet he seemed more relaxed the pain having lifted some thanks to the Oin's rather unpleasant remedy.

"Please."

Thorin, let out a heavy sigh, "Alright, I'm going ahead to make sure everything is ready. Kili," he turned to the brunette, "I'm leaving it to you to get your brother to the camp. We'll mark the path. Not too long."

"Okay," Kili nodded.

Soon after the Company began the trek to up the path. Oin having left Fili with another dose of the concoction, in case he should need it. The young heirs watched as their companions one-by-one disappeared out of sight.

When the last member was out of sight, Fili attempted to pull himself up off the ground with little success. "Come on...oh Mahal," he groaned. Kneeling beside him, Kili threw Fili's arm over his shoulder and slowly lifted him.

"Thanks," the blond smiled weakly. Taking a deep breath he relinquished his brother's shoulder and proceeded to stumble down the path...in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Kili asked.

"Back to Rivendell."

"Wait, but Thorin said..."

"Kili please, I can't," Fili pleaded, "Give me a sword, an axe, a bow, toss me in a battle I'll fight until I die or the sun goes down, which ever comes first. But to be held down, defenseless, and cut open...I can't. And I won't! Not when I know there are elves who could help."

"But they're a day away," Kili tried to reason, "Do you really think you can make the journey? You can barely stand."

"I'm standing just fine," Fili retorted, despite grabbing his side, "Please Kili. I promise if I don't feel I can make it we'll turn around."

In that moment Kili saw a desperation and fear in Fili's blue eyes that was so determined it was almost frightening. Regardless of his pain, his brother was going to make the walk back to Rivendell if it killed him. As reckless as Kili was, Fili was just as stubborn.

Kili's mind began to race. How did he get himself in this position? Usually the fair prince was the more reasonable one between the two.

Kili knew he should get his brother to the shelter, Thorin was trusting him to do so. For a second Kili thought of tossing Fili over his shoulder, but then he thought did he really want to put him through such torture. After all what kind of dwarf held his own brother down while someone sliced out his insides? Besides, Fili seemed more than willing...and where there's a will there's a way. Right?

Opening a sack that hung to his side, Kili examined the contents inside. There were some apples, a few strips of dry meat, and a small loaf of rye that would probably be stale come morning. It wasn't much, but it would last them. If it didn't, Kili always had his bow and could hunt them a meal.

Taking one last look down the path toward the shelter, Kili let out a heavy sigh. He knew he shouldn't...he _really_ shouldn't. They probably wouldn't make it far anyway. Fili would soon realize it was a foolish idea or Thorin would come looking for them. Hopefully the former would come first. Still, the alternative was so horrifying the thought made his stomach turn.

"Alright," he said with a bit of uncertainty, "Let's go." And the two brothers made their way back to the Hidden Valley.

**There you have it. Hopefully, I can get chapter four posted a bit quicker. No promises, but I'll try. Please review. I enjoy hearing from you all and it warms my heart. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is definitely writing itself. I'll be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, I've rewritten it several times. So please forgive me, though there is a little surprise, that will probably shock both Fili and Kili fans. :)**

As expected the Company reached the shelter in a quarter of an hour. The sun having gone down; a crescent moon hung in its place. The encampment was located at the base of a cliff with an overhang that stuck out several feet creating an awning. The ground was hard, packed dirt with no grass or debris. It was tidy as could be for out in the middle of nowhere, and this pleased both Thorin and Oin.

Upon their arrival Thorin briefed his men on what was to come. One by one their faces paled a chorus of pity filled moans could be heard among them. The fear each felt for the blond prince was evident. At the same time, none could help but feel a sense of relief it was not them or one of their own kin.

The Dwarf king was stoic as always and no one judged him. For who were they to judge someone in Thorin's position? Inwardly, Thorin felt as if he was about to come apart. A sick twisted feeling fueled by grief and guilt flowed through his veins. Was he making the right decision?

Once he was finished the King left the Dwarves under the old healers instruction. Oin knew exactly what he would need to complete the task, and Thorin was entrusting the old healer to the preparations. Soon everyone was moving around in somewhat of a hypnotic state doing as they were told; not really wanting to partake in the preparations, but doing so nonetheless not wanting to add anymore unwanted tension to an already difficult situation.

Fifteen minutes had passed since the Company's arrival and there was no sign of Fili and Kili, yet Thorin was not concerned. He figured Kili would probably let his brother rest for five or ten minutes before beginning the hike to the camp. Plus it would probably take them twice the time to get there. So, when a half hour had passed and they still had not arrived he was not worried. Another fifteen minutes passed - still no sign, and a feeling of unease began to creep over him.

"They probably stopped along the way to rest," Dwalin tried to assure him, "They'll come."

"You're probably right," the King muttered, staring down the path that led up to the site. Watching as if Kili would come around the corner any minute with Fili in tow. He had entrusted the younger to get his brother to camp and Thorin had no reason to believe Kili would not come through.

Ten more minutes passed. Something wasn't right...he could feel it. "It's been over an hour," Thorin muttered to himself. He could no longer wait, he had to go find the lads.

Quickly he assembled a small search party consisting of Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, Gloin, and Oin. Thorin hesitated at first to include the apothecary, thinking it best he remain at the site should Fili and Kili show. However, Oin himself made the point there was an equal chance, if not greater, the party would meet up with the princes along the path, and his immediate presence could be crucial.

The six made their way back down the trail to the start point, each with a weapon in hand; Oin with a satchel of herbs and tools. There was no sign of the princes or any indication they had encountered Orcs or some other foul creature. This comforted Thorin and at the same time not - for he still did not know the whereabouts of his nephews.

"What do ya suppose happened to 'em?" Bofur asked when they reached the start point, "They couldn't have vanished into thin air."

"Aye, it's magic. Sorcery of some sort," Gloin said clutching his axe tighter, "I've heard many a tale of the enchanted trees in the woods and forest to the east of the Blue Mountains." He eyed the oaks and pines as if they would bend over and snatch them up at any second.

"Don't be a fool!" his brother chastised, "These trees are under no enchantment!"

"And how can you be so sure?" the fiery red bearded dwarf countered waving his axe at one of the burley oaks.

Oin was about to come back, when Thorin called out, "Silence!" Everyone became quiet and listened. The King was staring into the dark down the trail leading back to Rivendell. He could not explain it, but he knew that was the path his nephews had taken. However, there was also something else. Something lingering nearby.

"Something's out there," he warned, his voice low, as he gripped the hilt of his sword. The others followed suit, feet shoulder width apart planted to the ground. They watched and waited for whatever it was, hoping it was nothing. And just as they we're convince it was nothing, something leaped out from the bushes.

********************************************************************************************************************  
The sun had set not too long after they began their journey back to the Hidden Valley. The moon was bright and streams of light peeked through the clouds lighting their path. Kili had been certain after several minutes Fili would tire and want to turn back, but he never did. The blond kept pushing forward, clutching his side, the vial of medicine in his pocket determined not use what little he had until he absolutely had too.

After about a half hour they stopped to rest against an old oak tree. Fili's eyes were closed, sweat beading on his brow, as he breathed deep willing the pain away. Beside him Kili stared down the path from which they came and wondered how long it would be before Thorin came looking for them.

They remained propped against the tree for a short while before Fili pulled himself from the ground with a combination of a wince and a groan.

"Are you alright?" Kili asked, reaching out for his brother. Fili was hunched over, eyes squeezed shut, gripping his torso.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just give me a moment," the blond gritted his teeth. The effects of Oin's concoction were gradually beginning to wane; the sharp, stabbing sensation slowly creeping back with a greater vigor than before. Reaching into his trouser pocket, Fili pulled out the vial of medicine. It was sealed with a cork that he clamped down on with his teeth - his other hand still pressed into his side - and attempted to yank it loose, but the darn thing was wedged in refusing to budge.

"Here," Kili muttered, taking the bottle, then wiggling the cork a bit he popped it loose and handed the vial back to his brother.

"Thanks," the blond replied sheepishly taking a quick swig of the potent liquid. It was just enough to take the edge off a bit, but not entirely, "Awk, you'd think I'd be use to it by now," he grimaced.

They continued on slow and steady for another twenty minutes or so, before stopping again briefly. As before Fili sat with his eyes closed, the small dose he'd taken moments before was already starting to falter and he could feel his temperature rising. Kili sat next to him gazing up at the sky. The clouds had become heavy and thick, veiling the stars and moon. A flash of light lit the sky. He wondered if Fili had noticed the change in the weather.

"It's going to storm," he said and then, as if on cue, the bottom let out.

"Wonderful," Fili said dryly, eyes still closed. Not only was he in pain and nauseated, he was now soaked. The only positive was the cool rain felt refreshing against his feverish skin.

As hurriedly as Fili could manage the two scurried down the trail searching for shelter. Really was Kili doing the scouting, and soon enough they had taken shelter in what they believed - and hoped - to be a small, abandoned cave.

Leaning his bow and quiver against the wall, Kili dropped the bags he was carrying and one-by-one started rummaging through them.

"What are you looking for?" his brother asked. Fili was seated leaning against the wall.

"A blanket...clothes...something dry," Kili explained opening another sack, "We don't need you catching pneumonia. And don't tell me you'll be fine!" the brunette glared at the blond before returning to his search. Fili didn't argue, he didn't have the energy to argue.

"Mahal! There's got to be something," Kili muttered, digging through the third bag, when suddenly a noise - a blood curdling screech in the distance caused his to freeze. He wanted to believe it was all in his imagination, but when he lifted his head and his brown eyes met the blue eyes of his brother he knew Fili heard it too.

"It's probably a screech owl," Fili said; they both knew that was far from the truth. And when it sounded again, closer than before, their hearts leaped into their throats. Jumping to his feet, Kili ran to the mouth of the cave unsheathing his sword.

"Kili!" Fili called out to him, trying to get up, but the sudden movement caused a stabbing sensation to rip through his side sending him back to the ground.

At first Kili didn't see much, just a dark veil of rain. Then out of the shadows they came in droves...Orcs! One after the other they charged toward him. The young prince went to sheath his sword to exchange it for his bow when he realized he'd left it at the back of the cave. "Dam it, Kili!" He scolded himself, as the gruesome creatures came in closer. There was no time, he would have to make do with his sword.

The first Orc came at him, blade swinging. Kili countered the attack...one, two, three! Stab! He drove the blade straight through the foul creature's gut. Yanking his weapon loose, he went on to the next slicing its head off in one fluid swoop. Then to the third, the fourth, and the fifth.

He had a momentum, but he was not sure how long he could hold them off. When suddenly, _WOOSH_! Something zipped passed him and an Orc fell. _WOOSH_! There it was again! Another Orc fell to the ground. Looking over his shoulder Kili could not believe his eyes. There at the back of the cave, leaning against the wall, blond hair plastered to his sweaty forehead, was Fili wielding Kili's bow! _WOOSH_! Another arrow went flying, and another Orc went down. Where his brother learned to use a bow, Kili did not know and at the moment he did not care. With Fili releasing arrow after arrow and Kili slicing and dicing, (it was definitely a change in their usual roles) the two were able to get the upper hand and soon the foul creatures retreated back into the woods.

"Where did you learn to use a bow?" Kili asked approaching his brother.

"Same place you did," Fili replied, his voice cracking, holding his side once more. Even in the dark, Kili could see a tear run down his brother's cheek. The simple motion, one the brunette took for granted, of loading arrow after arrow and releasing each one had taken a toll on his brother's body.

"Uncle will be pleased to know you got something out of those lessons," the younger said wiggling out of his heavy leather coat. "Here the bed roll is still damp, but this is dry. You can sleep here for the night," he said, spreading the coat on the ground, leather side face down so the satin lining was face up.

"Kili, we need to keep moving."

"Not until you get some proper rest," Kili said firmly, leaving no room for argument, "now take some more of that stuff Oin gave you and come lay down."

Without a word, Fili did as he was told and soon he drifted off to sleep. Kili remained awake, keeping watch, but also because he could not sleep. He was starting to think running off may not had been the best idea; yet when he thought of what waited for his brother back at camp that wasn't promising either. He could only hope they would make it to the elves before Fili got any worse, or Thorin caught up with them. He had a feeling, with the way they were going, the latter was likely to happen first.

SCREECH! A high pitched screech, just like the one only moments before, pulled Kili from his state of thought causing his heart to stop. Leaping to his feet, he ran to the mouth of the cave, this time with his bow and quiver in tow. There he saw them once again - Orcs. Big, small, and some in between headed straight for him. And at the lead, mounted upon a white Warg, was an Orc pale as the moon with an iron rod for an arm. Kili swallowed hard, and before all turned black, he muttered the name "Azog!"

**Yes, Fili can use a bow! He throws axes and knives, so he's got aim. Plus, I read somewhere that he and Kili have been trained to use a variety of weapons, and I would guess that would include sword, axe, and bow.**

**Anyway, please review. I love hearing from you, it makes me smile. :) Plus, it encourages me to update quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You the readers have spoken and have determined Fili's fate. What is it? You'll have to continue reading to find out. Well, here's chapter five. Enjoy! :)**

It - whatever it was - sprung from the bushes with a yelp, soaring above the Dwarves' heads barely missing the taller two and taking Bofur's hat with it. Rabbits! That is what It was! Long-eared, big-footed, cotton-tailed furry critters pulling a sleigh. And who rode the sleigh, but none other than Radagast the Brown.

The sled came to a halt, more like a crash, as it toppled over. Stumbling to his feet the Brown Wizard brushed himself off, "Oh dear, oh dear," he muttered paying no mind to Thorin and the others; who looked more confused by his sudden appearance, rather than relieved he wasn't an Orc or a Warg.

This wasn't the first time Radagast had crossed the Dwarves' path. They first met him several days ago right before entering into the Hidden Valley. Very much in the same way as a matter of fact.

It was a few seconds, before the Radagast looked up to find six pairs of eyes staring at him. "Oh, it's you!" he chimed.

No one said a word, still too baffled as to why he was there. Thorin looking a bit more annoyed than anything else.

"Where are the others? Weren't there more of you?" he turned his head side to side trying to find the rest of the Company, "And what of Gandalf? Where is he?"

"He's with the Elves," Thorin finally spoke, "Now if you'll excuse us." He did not have time for absentminded wizards, he had to find his nephews. Walking past the Wizard, he proceeded to to head down the trail. The others followed; Bofur snatching up his hat that lay by Radagast feet.

"I wouldn't go that way," the Wizard warned, causing the Dwarves to stop in their tracks. Almost simultaneously the six peered over their shoulders at him.

"And why not?" Thorin said, it was more of a demand than a question.

"Orcs! Several, I might add. Some on foot; some mounted on Wargs," he informed, his voice dark; a haunted glare cast over his eyes, "Vile creatures the lot of them."

Thorin's faced paled. Fili and Kili had had a few run ins with the Orcs of Ered  
Luin over the years. Together, the brothers were unstoppable against the vile monsters. Kili firing arrow after arrow as Fili sliced and diced. But the Orcs of the Blue Mountains were much smaller and not as dark and twisted as the ones they had encountered thus far on their quest. Plus, Thorin had taken his eldest nephew's swords, leaving him defenseless and the younger on his own should they cross paths with the foul beings.

"Especially the...", Radagast was about to inform them of the pale Orc, but was interrupted by Thorin, who had not even noticed in his state of concern the Wizard had spoken.

"We have to move! Now!", the King insisted, darting down the path in the direction Radagast had just warned them to avoid; the others were at his heels.

"Wait!" the Wizard called out as the Dwarves went out of sight, "What of the Orcs?" But no one heard.

*********************************************************************************************************************  
It had been quite some time since Thorin and the others left to find Fili and Kili; those who stayed back at the site tried to stay occupied to keep their minds off more unpleasant matters. The young scribe Ori sat by the fire scribbling in his journal as he did every evening since the start of their journey; beside him his brother Dori spoke in low, hushed tones with Balin and Bifur; while Bombur prepared a hearty stew.

Yes, everyone seemed preoccupied with other activities, except for Bilbo who sat quietly by himself on the other side of the fire. The Hobbit was deep in thought contemplating what became of the young dwarves. Were they lost? Snatched up by trolls or something worse? Had Thorin and the others found them? Bilbo wondered if the others had similar thoughts. They did, though none wished to speak of them.

"You alright laddie?" Pulled from his thoughts, the Hobbit lifted his head to see Balin standing before him. The old dwarf offered a warm smile, his eyes twinkled beneath his bushy white brows.

Bilbo returned a rather forced smile he hoped would suffice, and it probably would've to someone not quite as seasoned as the wise, old Dwarf. Balin had been around long enough to know when someone was troubled, even someone he'd known only for a couple of months such as Bilbo.

Balin figured one of two things was bothering their Burglar: he was homesick or worried about Fili and Kili. Seeing the Hobbit was always homesick, and he seemed more troubled than normal, Balin guessed it was the latter. "Don't you worry," he assured taking a seat beside the Halfling, whether Bilbo wanted him there or not, "Thorin will find 'em."

Bilbo acknowledge with a subtle nod. He wondered once the princes were found, would they cut Fili out there or bring him back to camp to carry out the heinous task? Bilbo hoped they would take care of it out there, far from him. He was fond of the young dwarf and did not wish to be witness to his agonizing screams. The Hobbit simply could not understand why Thorin would elect to put his own kin through such torment.

Then again there were a lot things the King did Bilbo did not understand, especially when it came to his nephews. The Hobbit was small, quiet, and to some members of the Company insignificant, but he was observant. Ever since he met the three heirs of Durin, the Halfling immediately picked up on how Thorin treated his nephews differently. The King had somewhat of a soft spot for the younger, while he was much harder on the elder. Even when he scolded Fili and Kili for loosing the ponies a few nights before they arrived in Rivendell, he laid most the blame on Fili, though both were equally responsible. In the end they were able to save all the ponies. Only to loose them all a few days later in one fowl swoop when they bolted at the sound of Wargs howling in the distance.

Bilbo pondered if Thorin possibly preferred his younger nephew over the eldest. And if it had been Kili who was ill, would he have made the same decision, or spare the lad and return to the elves. He wanted to ask Balin this, but was uncertain if it was appropriate. Balin wasn't the King, but he was his advisor.

However, before he could determine if it was appropriate or not, a sleigh pulled by rabbits glided into the campsite. Alarmed, Bilbo and the Dwarves jumped to their feet unsheathing their weapons, only to put them back when they saw who it was. Obviously it was Radagast the Brown.

"Dwarves!" the Wizard chimed as if he had come across some amazing discovery, "And a Hobbit! I knew there were more of you!"

Simultaneously, they all let out a heavy sigh. Tense shoulders slumped and clenched fist relaxed. As one of the Companies respected elders, and mind-of-reason, it was Balin who approached the Wizard.

"It's Radagast, is it not?"

"Yes, indeed it is!"

"Well, then seeing as we were not formerly introduced first we met: Balin, at your service," the wise, old dwarf bowed, the tip of his long white bread touching the tips of his boots, "I take it you've come across our companions?"

Radagast proceeded to give a full account of his brief meeting with the six Dwarves he'd met only moments before. "I tried to warn them of the pale Orc, but they were gone before I could," he concluded.

"The pale Orc?" Bilbo swallowed hard, recalling the story Balin had told him, Fili, and Kili earlier in their journey. The one in which Azog the Defiler vowed to wipe out the Line of Durin. Starting with the beheading of King Thror, Thorin's grandfather, at the Battle of Moria.

"Are you certain?" Dori asked.

"I saw him from a distance with my own eyes," the Wizard confirmed, "a large Orc as pale as the full moon, scarred, with an iron rod for an arm. He was mounted upon a white Warg; a thirst for blood in his eyes."

Taking up his boar spear, Bifur said, "We have to find Thorin and the others!"

"Aye, that we do," Balin agreed, unsheathing his weapon. Gathering up arms, the Dwarves ran down the trail with a roar, leaving Bilbo and the Wizard behind.

"Wait!" Bilbo called nervously. He didn't want to fight Orcs, but he also did not want to be left alone. Sure, Radagast with him, however it wasn't the same.

Peering over his shoulder the Hobbit met eyes with the Wizard. His thin lips turned down ever slightly, Radagast shrugged his shoulders, his unruly eyebrow rising to meet the brim of his hat. Obviously, the Wizard was not going to be much help.

Letting out a sigh that was defeated and agitated all at the same time, Bilbo pulled out his sword, then mustering up what little courage he could disappeared down the path after the Dwarves. Radagast watched until he could no longer see the Halfling. In all his years, he'd never seen anyone so eager to catch up with Orcs. Apparently Dwarves and Hobbits were an exception. With a shake of his head, he gave the signal for the rabbits to go on and continued on his way.

**Yeah, it's not a cliff hanger ending, but I felt this was a good place to end the chapter. Fili and Kili will return in the next chapter. Also, I plan to address more of Bilbo's thoughts in reference to Thorin and his nephews later in the story.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. I love hearing from you! It makes me smile. Plus, I'm feeling the early start of writer's block :( and your comments encourage me to push on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is chapter 6. The chapter that almost wasnt say how many time I wrote and rewrote this chapter. I had wanted to reunited Bilbo, Balin, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, and Ori with Thorin and the other dwarves, but it just didn't work with the flow of the chapter. And to be honest I still don't know how I'm going to reunite them, but I'm going to have to do it soon. Like chapter 7 soon. Until then, here's chapter 6.**

Why was it when one wanted to get somewhere quickly, they could never get there fast enough? That was exactly how Thorin felt at that moment. Ever since Radagast's report of the Orcs, the King was even more anxious to find his nephews. Yet it seemed, to Thorin, no matter how fast or hard he ran or how far he went he was no closer to finding Fili and Kili than when he and the others first started.

They pushed on at a quick, steady pace. The path was relatively straight with a few twist and turns; and the earth beneath their feet was dry and solid. However, after a while the ground became wet, as if they had stepped over a threshold onto a new trail, and there was a subtle hint of moisture in the air.

It had previously stormed in the area, but the rain had long past washing away any sign the two princes may have gone that way. Everyone noticed the change, especially Thorin and Dwalin who knew they could no longer depend on their tracking skills alone. Having taught Fili and Kili everything they knew about survival, Thorin and Dwalin were almost certain the lads would've sought shelter at the onset of the storm; and as close to the path as possible.

Continuing down the path, all six dwarves kept their eyes open for anything that looked to be a shelter. After several minutes, Nori spotted a small cave just a few yards off the path to the right side. It was a perfect place to escape a shower.

Making their way over, they stopped short at the rather gruesome sight outside the cavern. At least a dozen, if not more, Orcs laid in puddles of black blood. They were dispersed across the murky terrain, having fallen where they were struck down. Some were pierced with arrows that Thorin instantly recognized as Kili's, while those closest to the entry of the cave were hacked and sliced, a couple with severed heads. Immediately, Thorin made for the rocky hole, the others at his heels, weapons at the ready in case the enemy lurked within.

The scene inside was no better than the one outside. A few feet inside the entrance were Kili's bow and quiver, the arrows scatter across the floor with specks of blood splattered here and there.

_There he saw them - Orcs. Big, small, and some in between headed straight for him. And at the lead, mounted upon a white Warg, was an Orc pale as the moon with an iron rod for an arm. Kili swallowed hard, and muttered the name "Azog!"_

_The Pale Orcs made eye contact with the Dwarf, malice glinted in his eyes and his lips turned up in a sinister grin. Kili's heart was pounding against his rib cage and his breaths were heavy and short._

_Like his brother, Kili was a trained fighter, schooled in the art of weaponry and war by his uncle and Dwalin. However he had little experience off the practice grounds, save for the few times he had encountered the Orcs of Ered Luin on hunting trips or simply hiking through the woods. And in those cases there were only a handful of the evil monsters and Kili had been accompanied by his brother, uncle, or both. Now...now there were too many to count and Kili was alone. Yes, Fili was there, but he was asleep at the back of the cave and even if he were awake he had very little strength to offer._

_Centering in on Azog, Kili reached behind his back to retrieve an arrow. He was so focused on the Pale Orc he did not see one of the other Orcs send a pair of bolas whizzing and spinning through the air until it was too late. One end of the chain caught around his neck, as the other end whipped itself around and around until the stone ball struck him in the nose with such force it sent Kili to his knees with a groan._

_Kili held his face, blood oozed from between his fingers, dripping onto the ground. The bolas was small enough not to kill him, but still large enough to break his nose. It was a sharp, burning and - at the same time - a dull, numbing sort of pain. The kind of infliction that radiated through the entire body, caused the head to spin, and vision to blur, before the stunned and paralyzed victim passed out. And that was exactly what happened to the dark prince._

Further in the contents of the bags the dark haired Dwarf had carried were carelessly tossed across the floor; the thick material of his heavy leather coat, the one he'd offer his brother to lie upon, was shred to ribbons; and the vial once in Fili's possession was shattered to bits, the tiny shards of glass absorb by the thick, dark, sticky substance. Against one wall were a couple of Orcs, each with one of Fili's throwing axes embedded in its head.

_Fili's eyes were closed. He wasn't sleeping and yet he wasn't awake. He was in that hazy place where dreams and reality became blurred. So, when he first heard the faint, distant shrieks and howls he did not react. Yet, when the screeching and yowling became loud and distinct, reverberating off the walls of the cave his eyes shot open._

_They came through the mouth, down the short passage toward him in a wave. Orcs! All screeching and hissing. There were so many, that even in his best of health, a Fili knew he would never be able to take them all. Still together he and Kili may of had a chance though be it small, but still a chance. Quickly Fili scanned the cavern for his brother. He finally spotted Kili lying on the floor not too far from the opening, a chain wrapped around his neck, and blood dripping from his nose._

_Realizing he was alone in this, Fili struggled to lift himself off the ground with a wince and a groan. He was able to get himself propped up on his elbow, when an Orc came right at him swinging its sword. He was going to die, he was sure of it, but he wasn't going to die without a fight._

_Pulling his leg up as high as he could the blond yanked loose the small axe strapped to his boot and sent it spinning through the air. The blade struck the Orc between the eyes, piercing into its skull with ease. Sweating, and gasping for air, Fili repeated the action again taking down one more, before another rammed its foot into his stomach._

_Everything turned white, a stabbing pain ripped through his body, and though Fili opened his mouth to scream nothing came out. Gasping, he nearly choked as blood seeped from deep within his throat onto the floor. Another blow came, this time to side of his head and all went black._

But there was no sign of the fair or dark prince. All there was a message on the wall above the bodies of the two Orcs. It was one word. A word so evil, it turned cold the blood of the most powerful kings and stopped the hearts of the boldest warriors. There on the wall smeared in black blood, was the name AZOG.

**Azog has Fili and Kili. Things just went from bad to worse. Unfortunately, I cannot promise at this moment Fili and Kili will appear in the next chapter. As a I previously said I had intended to reunite the Company and get them on the move in this chapter, but it didn't work. So that will be my main focus on the next chapter. And depending on how it lays out will determine if I'll be able to work in Fili and Kili.**

**Anyway please review...send thoughts, questions, comments. I love to hear from you. Plus Fili and Kili need some love and encouragement.**


End file.
